


Day 8-Maleficarum

by Noire12



Series: BTV Artober 2020 [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire12/pseuds/Noire12
Summary: Day 8 of BTV's Artober
Series: BTV Artober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Day 8-Maleficarum

“Maleficar.”

That is what they called her friend, Jowan.

Arissa knew what Maleficar meant. She learned the definition by the book and could recite it with no trouble. The singular of Maleficarum, the one who is depraved, a dangerous, terrible mage who uses the forbidden arts including, but not solely restricted to, blood magic.

And for the first time in her life, confusion gnawed at her beliefs. Jowan was not depraved, nor dangerous or terrible. He was a friend, the only one she had in the Tower.

The Chantry taught blood mages are to be avoided, but Jowan didn’t frighten her. His presence calmed and helped her get through difficult times.

When she first arrived at the Circle, she was terrified. The Templars took and threw her into a foreign environment. They made fun of her ears but Jowan did not. From the first day, he tagged along and rambled continuously about everything. Even if she rarely talked, his presence brought color in her life. They grew up together, learning the mysterious ways of magic. The days got easier and bearable thanks to him.

When Jowan got in trouble, she had to help. His lie hurt, but lying was no sin. That didn’t make him a monster. He was in love, and love makes people resort to stupid gestures. Even though she felt the jab of jealousy, she agreed to aid him. Jowan deserved to be happy, even if it means going someplace far away and leave her alone.

Irving should have understood this instead of punishing them. It was unfair!

The Chantry was wrong. Not every blood mage was evil. Jowan was a good man.

Her heart thudded against the ribs at the realization. If they were wrong about this, then what was true? Was the Chantry wrong about everything? Was she a fool to believe in it all this time?

That faith provided the strength to continue, a wall against uncertainty. But now, after all the events, that barrier slowly crumbled to dust. And she was afraid of the world behind the barricades.


End file.
